


Couple's quality time ᵈᵒʷᵒᵒ

by daydream127, EndlessDowoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Very Cheesy, Very fluffy, cheesy jungwoo, compliant doyoung, with a hint of smut cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream127/pseuds/daydream127, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDowoo/pseuds/EndlessDowoo
Summary: Where Jungwoo and Doyoung wear couples clothes at the request of the first.





	Couple's quality time ᵈᵒʷᵒᵒ

Doyoung and Jungwoo had been dating for around 5 months. They met the day Jungwoo moved in the building where the other lived and went to visit him, introducing himself as the new neighbor. The boy was very beautiful, that Doyoung could notice in the first instance, and his personality was extremely cheerful. He was immediately captivated. Little by little they were frequenting each other more, with the younger going to visit his neighbor several times a week, both continued entering the life of the other, opening their hearts, until one day, they realized the growing attraction that existed between They decided to start a beautiful love story.

The relationship between the two was barely in the most beautiful, cheesy and cloying stage, like any other love relationship during its first months. In spite of not being the typical hormonal adolescents, but two grown-up adults, both of 25 years old, with a profession, a decent job and a more than fair salary... they felt like two 16-year-old boys who had just discovered love and all the pleasures that a relationship as such could entail. You see, Jungwoo was an avowed homosexual; from a very young age he knew exactly what his tastes were, so it wasn’t hard to experiment or have an adventure with another boy, all very fleeting, nothing serious. On the other hand, her boyfriend Doyoung had never dated someone of the same gender, actually, Jungwoo was the first one with whom he experienced a homosexual relationship. Everything was new for both, without exception. Because Jungwoo hadn’t been with someone who didn’t have even the slightest experience in homosexual relationships.

Both were very different, like polar opposites. One was more calm, wise, prudent, while the other had a much more devastating personality.

And, just like that, Jungwoo had entered his life like a hurricane, devastating everything in its path.

Anyone could say that in the end they would never end up complementing each other, which was totally false because, after all, the opposite poles end up attracting each other, and the qualities of the other inevitably filled the missing space. Truth be told, their relationship seemed to be progressing perfectly.

There was only one problem.

Jungwoo loved to wear couple clothes.

Although it does not sound bad, right? Couples do it all the time. Well, that was exactly what the black-haired guy thought at first. Yes, couple's clothes, what could go wrong? They would simply wear clothes that would obviously tell everyone that they were dating, it's not something that could do any kind of damage. Well, maybe just a little visual damage to homophobic and intolerant people, but nothing too important.

But Jungwoo... the real problem was that his boyfriend was a fucking compulsive buyer and he somehow justified with being a couple goals.

In Doyoung's opinion, it was not necessary to wear similar clothes to be a couple goals.

“Baby! Look at these shoes, they're so cute! You could use the blacks and I the whites. They have the same design, after all” the taller boy cheerfully suggested, while walking with his arm entwined with his boyfriend, who made a slight almost imperceptible grimace. Both were walking through a department store, where a short while ago they had arrived at the shoe store section. That day, the two wore a very similar outfit, dark pants and T-shirts with patterned phrases that they had gotten made. Actually, they had several personalized t-shirts, like for example, some that read ‘The Boss’, which belonged to Doyoung, and ‘The Real Boss’ for Jungwoo, giving a hint about which of the two was the one who was in charge. Personally, Jungwoo loved those two for the meaning behind those phrases. But that afternoon, Doyoung's read “If lost, return to Jungwoo”, while said boy’s shirt wrote “I'm Jungwoo”.

He had to admit that sometimes it could be a bit embarrassing to wear shirts with such phrases if they weren’t the right ones.

And as much as Doyoung would love the idea, he knew he should put a stop to it. Out of the five months they had been in a relationship, they had spent the last three wearing matching clothes. It wasn’t something that happened from time to time, no, it was practically all week. And to be honest, sometimes Doyoung just wanted to wear something according to his taste, not someone else's. But he couldn’t do it, because he was afraid of letting his boyfriend down. It may sound silly, but he really didn’t want to screw up. After all, this was his first romantic relationship with a boy, and a very beautiful one.

He could still remember the first time they wore couple clothes, and also the day Jungwoo had told him about it. It must be said that it was a strangely hot day, in autumn. Among small talk while watching tv and cuddling at Jungwoo’s apartment, he brought up the subject. He seemed very excited about becoming a couple that was like a role model for others, so he mentioned it to his boyfriend. And Doyoung, madly in love, had agreed without thinking twice.

Now he didn’t want anything to do with that.

“Honey, why don’t we go to the food court? I suddenly got really hungry. It's passed three” Doyoung asked hopeful, starting to walk as he pulled his boyfriend by the arm.

However, the latter stopped in his tracks.

“Wait, we have to try on these shoes” Jungwoo pointed to the nice pair in his hands. “Or did you not like them?”

Enough, he wasn’t going to fall for the adorable pout that his boyfriend was doing at that precise moment. No more, please.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just that I’m really hungry already. We can come another day if you want. They’re not going anywhere” Doyoung pulled him back without success.

“Wrong. There are a lot of sales this weekend, so most of the stuff you see here will be gone by the time we get here again. Even those shoes are on sale. Say yes, for me, please? You know there will always be a _reward_ for you.

Besides being a compulsive buyer, Kim Jungwoo was an excellent manipulator.

The boy ended up buying the two pairs of shoes, one pair for him and one for his boyfriend.

 

 

“And then he dragged me around the department store. But that wasn’t the worst. He ended up buying an endless number of unnecessary things. And guess what? I had to carry the bags.”

Doyoung sighed dejectedly when he plopped on the wooden chair. He was totally frustrated.

Yuta raised a funny eyebrow.

“If it bothers you so much that your boyfriend is a compulsive buyer, why don’t you tell him directly instead of coming to my house to complain?”

“Because reasoning with him is impossible! That's why!”

“Oh-oh... trouble in paradise” his friend chuckled. “Are you sure he won’t understand? Or do you have another impediment, I don’t know, fear?”

The black-haired man didn’t answer and instead remained silent; his eyes fixed on the flower vase in the middle of the dining room.

Yuta continued.

“Because, if that’s so, my friend... That's not good. You can’t be in a relationship with someone if there are things you dislike and don’t tell him. You must be honest with yourself, as well as with Jungwoo.”

“I'm terrified to ruin things, he's the first boy I’ve been with and he's so wonderful. I feel like I'm falling in love with him.”

“I think I understand you a little…” the Japanese leaned his elbow on the dining room, when he began to remember. “At first, when Taeyong and I began to date, he was really worried about being my boyfriend, but not because he didn’t love me, on the contrary. And because we were best friends since childhood, he feared that something between us would change for the worse. At the end of the day, we just wanted to continue having the complicity that characterized us, but in a different way, you know... So we speak with our hearts. Three years later, we're still together” Doyoung could hear the silent sigh that his friend let out when he mentioned that last thing. “If Jungwoo really feels something for you, something true, then there will be no problem. Trust your boyfriend, Doyoung.”

At that moment, the sound of the main door being opened and a voice from a distance were heard.

“Yuta, I’m home!”

“Speak of the devil…” his friend said in a cheerful tone.

“Where are you? You won’t believe what I found in the supermarket!”

“I'm in the dining room, Tae! We have visit!”

A few seconds later, Taeyong appeared at the entrance to the dining room, holding a few bags in his hands.

“Doyoung! What brings you here, my friend?”

“Oh, nothing special. I’m just visiting” the dark-haired boy hugged his friend back, who then proceeded to give a short but significant kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, as a way of greeting.

A beautiful sight, Doyoung thought. You could tell for miles away that those two were made for each other.

How can one have a relationship like that? Beautiful and _perfect_.

“Well, I think you're lucky because I went to do the store and now we have a large repertoire of vegetables. So, I'm going to cook for you and I won’t take a no for an answer, Doyoung” the boy began to get all the shipping in the fridge. “Jungwoo, where is he? Did he not come with you?” He asked, surprised.

“Eh, no, no, it’s just that he had a lot of stuff to take care of at work. He’s busy for today” Doyoung explained.

“Oh, it's a shame. I would’ve loved to have him here.”

“Yes me too.”

 

 

One night, Jungwoo was laying down with Doyoung in his room. His head was resting on his chest, while it was gently stroked on his back by the tips of his boyfriend's fingers. They had just made love and only the satin sheets had witnessed it. Everything was peace and tranquility in the cozy moment that both had created.

Jungwoo reached out a little to reach his phone on the bedside table, then returned to his previous position. He immediately opened the application that he usually used to make internet purchases and was amazed by what he saw.

“Doyoung, look at this!” the mentioned had to squint his eyes a little because of the bright light emitted by the screen that his boyfriend put in front of his nose. “Bunny sweatshirts!”

Apparently, his boyfriend had run into a few hoodies with a pair of ears on the hood, all with the same design, but that could be chosen in different colors.

“Aren’t they pretty? I love them, they describe us perfectly.”

“But sweetie, we already have a pair, we even have two bunny costumes. Don’t you think we’re good with that already?”

“Yeah, but these are new styles...”

“I know, they're very pretty but why don’t we use that money to buy a different design, other than bunnies?”

Doyoung tried to convince him, but his boyfriend made a cute pout with his lips, making it hard for him.

“But I want these... Wouldn’t you like to wear the sweatshirt?”

He didn’t have time to reply, for the brown-haired boy gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips. And other. And one more.

In the blink of an eye, he already had Jungwoo's tongue inside his mouth, dancing with his own in a sensual movement, which made him gasp. Doyoung was getting hot, just like an hour ago, when they both went into Jungwoo's room, too excited, and the latter rode on his boyfriend's lap once they were completely naked, moving in circles over Doyoung's member, while this, in return, gave strong thrusts to increase the pleasure of the moment.

The two lovers joined in body and soul, without any reason in between, but now the black haired could see the true intentions of his boyfriend. He kept his eyes closed, and with a heavy heart, he placed a hand on Jungwoo's bare chest to push him away.

“Alright, I’m done”

“What?” Jungwoo asked, surprised when he stopped feeling Doyoung's lips on his.

He had to tell him the truth right now.

“I'm sick of wearing couple clothes every damn day. I can’t wear anything other than those damn shirts. I want to wear my own clothes, dammit! But I can’t say no to you and I hate myself for that! Not to mention the stupid pairs of shoes, like the ones you bought last week. Daily you spend your money on unnecessary things! To please me or yourself, I don’t know! Honestly I don’t care, I just want you to stop spending your stupid money on stupid clothes for couples! Who the hell cares that we're a couple? Exactly, nobody!”

_Oh, shit, no... This was not supposed to be like this._

He had been holding back for a long time and inevitably exploded.

Doyoung was about to hit his head against the wall because of how cruel that had sounded. And he really wanted to do it when he saw that Jungwoo's beautiful eyes got wet and in just a matter of seconds, lots of tears ran down his cheeks.

“Jungw...” he wanted to apologize, but he couldn’t even finish saying the name of his boyfriend when he cut him off with a heartbreaking voice.

“Get out of here! Get out! I don’t want to see you!”

“Baby, I didn’t want...”

Doyoung got hit with a pillow in response.

Damn it, now he had screwed up big time. Just what he didn’t want to do.

He had no choice but to put on his underpants quickly and run away from his boyfriend's apartment because of the intense blows with pillows he was giving him.

 

 

The following days, Jungwoo and Doyoung didn’t cross a word, but not because neither of them wanted to clear things up. In reality, the black-haired guy was the one who had spent several days trying to contact his boyfriend, but he just ignored him completely.

How could he apologize to his beautiful boyfriend when he didn’t allow him to?

What should he do?

He missed him very much. He missed the good morning through audio messages, his delightful aroma with or without some kind of perfume, the breakfasts made with love, the fleeting kisses when the both of them went to work, he even missed trying to be a model couple with him. He really had ruined things. His mistake was not expressing himself as he should’ve.

He needed him so much that he had come out to seek for help. His two good friends, Yuta and Taeyong. He told them what had happened and it was inevitable to get a couple of good reprimands from both of them.

Then, with the help of both, they decided to create a plan: a meeting with Jungwoo, because he didn’t want to look him in the face. Doyoung even felt embarrassed about having to ask his friends for help when clearly it was not their problem, but at the same time he felt grateful.

The plan was that Yuta would ask Jungwoo to accompany him to choose a nice gift for Taeyong, because his birthday was coming up and he had no idea what he could give him. This seemed a bit strange to Jungwoo at first, because the Japanese always had the perfect gift for his boyfriend, but he played along and agreed to go with him. Overall, he needed to clear his mind with some activity outside the home. After that, they went out to eat at a restaurant, and that's where Doyoung entered. It was the perfect moment, because Jungwoo should’ve been relaxed by then. However, it wasn’t like that and none of this worked because, when he saw Doyoung sitting in Yuta's place, a few minutes after he had told him that he would go to the bathroom for a moment, he understood the situation.

And so, Jungwoo stood up and didn’t look back, not even to speak to his repentant boyfriend.

 

 

Fuck everything, nothing worked.

He had no choice but to go the next day to buy a beautiful bouquet of red roses, to which he added a small card with the phrase "Forgive me, I love you" and waited at the door of Jungwoo’s apartment until he came back from his work. Only then could he not escape again.

He waited for hours, until his legs couldn’t take it anymore and decided to sit on the floor. He knew his boyfriend's schedule by heart, but this time he was late, so he couldn’t help but worry.

Although all his worries were forgotten, half an hour later, when he saw him arrive in the corridor, walking towards his apartment.

“Can we talk?” Doyoung asked after standing up.

Jungwoo didn’t respond, he simply stepped aside to let him in. He didn’t even look him in the eye, which made Doyoung's heart drop and feel a lump in his throat.

The black-haired man bit his lip, visibly nervous. Hell, he didn’t know what to say or where to start. The silence was killing him.

“I ... uh, I ...” he cleared his throat. “I brought this bouquet of red roses, I know they are your favorites, I hope you like them...”

The silence continued to reign, for Jungwoo didn’t even react. But Doyoung wouldn’t give up.

He laid the bouquet on the counter and took the courage to speak.

“And also, I offer my sincere apologies for what I said before, I really regret it a lot.”

The brown-haired boy tried to stay calm and indifferent to the situation but couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“Damn it, Doyoung! It really hurt what you said!” Jungwoo shouted, worked up, which made Doyoung blink a few times, because he had been a little shocked, as a result of the sudden reaction of his boyfriend.” I know I have problems with money, I spend a lot, I buy unnecessary things, I know that very well... But that's the least of it. What you don’t know is that I love to show you off in front of my friends and walk with you while using shirts with phrases that represent our relationship because you're so smart, so handsome, so understanding, fun in your own way, you're the best guy I have known and I am happy when I’m with you. Sometimes I'm fucking irritating, but you know how to bear with me. And I don’t know what you think, but I'm interested in our relationship, much more than you can imagine” his voice cut off when he felt new tears come into view. “On top of that I am extremely sensitive, I could not stand you saying something like that.”

Doyoung didn’t resist another second and proceeded to hug his boy when he let out a sob. In the process, he inhaled the captivating scent that he had missed so much in the past few days.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I'm a fool, an idiot. I wanted to be honest with you, but I... I just exploded” the black-haired whispered the words in Jungwoo's ear, while holding him in the embrace, very close to him. He was determined to not let go of him for anything in the world.

“At least you could’ve been gentler!”

“I know, I'm fucking stupid. Plus, you can yell at me, hit me, whatever, if it makes you feel any better” the dark-haired man spoke so hastily. “Kim Jungwoo, you are the best thing that has happened to me and I wouldn’t like it if you stopped talking to me because of something stupid that I did. We can wear couple's clothes, as long as it's not all the time. I'm fine once or twice a week, but please, don’t leave me.”

Jungwoo grunted and pushed away from him.

“Shut up and kiss me!” was the last thing he said before taking his handsome boyfriend by the back of the neck and crashing his lips together in a passionate kiss.

Needless to say, what followed after that hot kiss, was a reconciliation very Doyoung and Jungwoo, too intense but, at the same time, effective.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
